Return to Me
by CalGrl93
Summary: post Don't You Forget About Me; B, N, and S are reunited-who will N choose?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All the real names of places, people, and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent. Namely, me._

**hey people!**

Good morning Upper East Siders! Guess who's back. Yes it's me, Gossipgirl! Reunited and it feels so-well, you know how it goes! You didn't think I would leave you all without that juicy gossip we all love did you?!? The crazy frat and sorority parties of dorm life make the gossip even juicier, and I can't wait to fill you all in on what's been brewing between our favorite spoiled offspring of the UES…

Spotted: **B** taking a leisurely stroll through Yale back to her dorm looking absolutely miserable in her absolutely adorable outfit. Why so glum **B**? Maybe because of a certain green-eyed, blond-haired boy who's MIA? **S** with a lifetime supply of luggage hailing a cab outside of her penthouse. Rumor has it she got tired of the movie star scene and decided to hit the books. We all knew **S** was flighty, but pass up clubbing with Orlando Bloom to head back to school?!? Lord knows that **S** will be stealing the hearts of all of our college boys. ATTENTION ALL STRAIGHT MALE YALE STUDENTS: meet the object of your affection for the next four years (or more)!!!! A tanned **N **back from his world voyage and docking at the harbor looking especially delicious. Cutting the trip so short **N**? Is it because of a certain petite, brunette beauty, or a leggy, blond bombshell? We're all dying to find out…

Will **S** steal the spotlight once again as she invades **B**'s stomping ground? Will **B** stand for it? (Is it just me or does this feel like déjà vu?-and FYI, I don't mean the strip club!) Will **N** continue to juggle these two, or will he finally man up and pick one? Some words of wisdom for **N**-follow your heart and not your dick!!!

Fuck boxing-watching these two hotties duke it out satisfies my fighting fix! I can already feel the French manicured claws coming out-we all know that there are more benefits to acrylic nails than vanity...Let's get ready to rumble!!!

Unfortunately, just like you guys, I have some studying to do. Remember, we can't attend those raging parties if we flunk out- so study your ass off first, party your ass off later! Till then…

You know you love me,

GG

* * *

Continue?

You like?

Review if you do! (Feedback is love!)

Thanks for reading!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long. Curse you writer's block! This next chapter might be a tad confusing if you haven't read the original series. Gossipgirl's witty comments are italicized:) I tried to emulate the format of the original book series as best as I could because the books are awesome! This chapter features Blair's reaction to the previous GG blast, and it also features GG's latest blast. Enjoy!

* * *

While typing her very lengthy and thorough term paper, Blair heard that all too familiar message indication tone resonating from her cell in her dorm room which was made for double occupancy but was only inhabited by the Queen B herself.

_Looks like Yale dorm advisers have soft spots for bitchiness.  
_

Blair turned around with a surprised look on her perfectly made face. She only received the occasional text from her best frenemy Serena van der Woodsen on holidays or her birthday. Throughout the past year, she had lost touch with her celebrity bestie. They didn't mean to, but between her fully loaded class schedule and Serena's hectic but fabulous life of fame, they couldn't help but neglect their best friend duties.

_Looks like S was quick to forget the little people. _

Blair rushed to her cell and opened the message.

"Are you serious?!? Gossipgirl's back?!? I thought I was already past all of that!" exclaimed Blair to herself.

_Think again sweetheart!_

"Serena's back" Blair said to herself with both joy and hesitation. She only recently escaped the shadow of Serena, and she had finally found her own light in which she could shine. She couldn't help but feel a tad upset, but that soon faded away once she realized that her college experience would be amped up with her gorgeous and spontaneous friend by her side.

She could envision it now. Together they would both find smoking hot lacrosse players (hers would be hotter of course). They would both age gracefully (with the assistance of Botox) and lead fabulous lives in adjacent posh penthouse apartments. She would finally have the life she had always dreamed of. She would finally have her own Cary Grant and live happily ever after. She was Blair Fucking Waldorf, and she would find a way to be perfectly content without what's his name.

_Apparently money can't buy sanity either._

She continued to scroll down the message. She frankly could care less about any other gossip besides that about herself and Serena. Seriously, high school was over. She felt a sense of maturity when she decided that she was above all of it.

_WTF is that stench?!? It's **B**! Apparently she thinks she's the shit!  
_

Blair was about to put her phone down when an infamous letter caught her attention.

"N... It couldn't be" Blair assured herself.

It had been so long. Blair thought that he was gone forever. She had just recently come to terms with it, but her universe was rocked as she read the _Spotted_ segment.

"Oh my effing god! Nate's back?!?" exclaimed Blair.

_My forecast calls for severe bitchiness and backstabbing. _

_Disclaimer: All the real names of places, people, and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent. Namely, me._

**hey people!**

Bonjour Upper East Siders! Like the French? See, a girl can study just as well as she can party in college! If I can do it, anyone can. So please stop bitching to me about how hard college is, how much you miss your lame, high school boyfriend, and how stressed you are about midterms. Don't get me wrong, I heart you all infinitely. Without you kiddies, I wouldn't have any scandalous stories to expose, and all of our privileged and sometimes R-rated lives would be void of the gossip we all adore. But in case you guys haven't noticed, I am not Oprah-so stop with the whiny messages, but keep the gossip coming! And though I don't do this often, I apologize for leaving you all sans gossip during my little hiatus. What can I say? Between partying, studying, and did I mention partying, I lost track of time, but rest assured, I will always find time for you all. Just call me Mother Theresa! Anyway, absence makes the heart grow fonder right? So this gossip injection should be even more pleasurable! Speaking of absence making the heart grow fonder-that classic proverb also applies to a certain gorgeous lacrosse player who recently returned from being AWOL. Word on the street is that **N** has been pining for one of our very own Upper East Siders since he set sail on the high seas… which leads to the question we are all dying to find the answer to- which one? With **N**'s indecisive but beautiful ass, who knows what he'll do next. But one thing's for sure, I'll be loving every minute of it!

You know you love me,

GG

* * *

You like?

Review if you do! (Feedback is love!)

Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
